


And I'll Find Peace

by coffeehousehaunt



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbles [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: ... With a massacre, Blood, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 6, It's really more of a feel-good thing, Just two enemies finding a little common ground in killing the people who betrayed them, Not a hate!fic, Revenge, Slaughter is the best medicine, lawstein - Freeform, vampire stuff, vampire!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehousehaunt/pseuds/coffeehousehaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Before more sophisticated things, like Sartre, or prophecies, or good or evil or heroes or villains, there was only this." </p>
<p>For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag Round 6 prompt, "Carmilla/Danny - Party".</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll Find Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabble-ish.

Carmilla looks over the bodies of the Zetas; the torn throats, the slashed faces. Blood runs down from her lips. She burns like she was new. 

Danny raises her head, eyes glinting more than green, blood glistening on her mouth, on those long teeth. Her eyes are fixed on Carmilla’s mouth. 

Danny rises from all fours, but the motion couldn’t look less human. The red tide roars in Carmilla’s ears, hot in her belly. The hunger in Danny’s face—it echoes, somewhere in Carmilla’s memory. Before more sophisticated things, like Sartre, or prophecies, or good or evil or heroes or villains, there was only this. Danny's scar is still there, raised and flat, but fainter after every drink. 

When Danny’s close, leaning in with lips parted, Carmilla grabs her by the hair and wrenches her back, til Danny’s neck cords—gorgeous and pale and sculpted, still as a classical study—and her fangs stand out. Carmilla luxuriates in the burn in her arm, the simplicity, the power in it. She understands, now, although Mother never did value the carnal except as a means to an end. Carmilla, though—

Her lips curve in a snarl as she leans up, and Danny’s learned well enough to hold still, even though Carmilla can feel the tremor run through her. 

It’s a kiss that’s more than a kiss, is barely more than a bite, drinking from each others’ lips, tasting it in each others’ mouths, hot and sharp and better than any liquor. 

Freedom.


End file.
